pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
"Shadowstrike" Up1
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 15.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 21|fire_rate = 60|capacity = 8/16|mobility = 100|accuracy = Extremely high|range = Very long|upgrades = "Shadowstrike" Up2|theme = Centurion Armament themed|cost = 250 (Initally) 200 (After)|level_required = Level 17}} The "Shadowstrike" Up1 '''is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 15.0.0 update, It is the first upgrade of the "Shadowstrike". It can be upgraded to the "Shadowstrike" Up2. It is part of the Legionnaire Event Set and can be obtained from the Centurion's Surplus Event. Appearance It has a grey solid stock with a black butt and cheek rest, with a black pistol grip integrated onto the receiver. The body is mainly brown, with a the Centurion Armament logo printed on the magazine well. It also has a black magazine with a translucent magazine. And an orange/black S3K-3R scope. The handguard is noticeably longer than most sniper rifles, and has a black rectangular suppressor. The scope has the unique ability to highlight targets when in range for 4.5 seconds, which still appears even after switching to another weapon. When under the effects of Gadget Blocker, the scope's highlighting ability will not function. Strategy It does very high damage for its class, and is paired with an average fire rate, magazine size, and mobility. Tips * The weapon is perfect for a stealth-type playstyle, such as hiding in dark corners or high places while avoiding being detected by enemies. * Due to its mobility, try not to move a lot when using this weapon. * The highlighting ability can be used with a wall break weapon such as the Laser Revolver. Highlight any enemy first, then hide behind cover then fire at the highlighted enemies with the weapon. * Use a fast firing weapon to finish players off. * Be sure to aim for the head to maximize damage and conserve ammunition. Counters * Try using a wallbreak Sniper weapon to counters snipe the user. * Take cover when randomly fired upon, or run away and scan through the battlefield for any users. * Pick off its users from long ranges while still unsuspected. * Sneak up behind the user then use a shotgun to quickly kill them. Attributes '''Single Shots 10x Zoom Silent '''Tracker: '''When zoomed in, the scope automatically highlights targets for 4.5 seconds in sight. Upgrades * "Shadowstrike" Up2 Theme Centurion Armament themed. Supported Maps * Sniper Forts * Fort Siege Weapon Setups Have a high mobility melee weapon when moving. Trivia * It was developed by Centurion Armament as an experimental long range sniper platform, and is currently in use by its Special Deployment Force. * It is one of the three weapons part of the Legionnaire Event Set. * In the 15.5.0 update, it received a major balancing change after complaints for its lack of cost-effectiveness. The sniper is now capable of killing enemies in one headshot, however its fire rate has been decreased from 77 to 60. External Links * Magazine - Martim Ayala * Suppressor - Stefan Muller Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single Shots Category:Scoped Category:Silent Category:Tracker Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Upgrades